Purpura - Book 1 - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by CinniBunniLea
Summary: Book 1 out of the Purpura Series. It has been two month since British Adrianna Manswell moved to Angel Grove, for the busy streets of New York, with her sister Allison and dad, and she never expected to have to save the world from the evil Rita Rupulsa with her new friends as the Purple Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.
1. New Home

"Wow look at this place!" My younger sister awed looking out of the window, as my father pulled up the driveway of our new home. "It looks even better then the pictures you showed us back in New York!" Ally claimed and I smiled.

"Well of course it would, I didn't expect it to be so big though." I pointed out as dad stopped the car and we got out.

"Yeah, well I thought it would be nice to have a change and not make the same mistake I did back when we moved to New York the first time." My father commented and I nodded.

"Yeah that was even smaller then what the picture showed, but it's quite difficult to know these things when you were overseas." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but even moving to a different city is difficult." Our father sighed.

"Well I think you did a good job dad, but we have to have a look inside to confirm it." Ally grinned already heading to the door, with the bag she brought along with her for the ride here.

"Okay I'm coming. Adriana do you mind getting the bags out of the boot for me?" My dad questioned, which I responded with an I got it and he thanked me before running to the door to let Allison into the house. I moved the way to the back of the boot and opened it revealing a suitcase and two rucksacks, which had all the stuff that we needed until the moving van came and brought along the rest of our things. I casually closed the boot of the car, placing a rucksack on my bag, throwing the other one on my shoulder and pulling our suitcase towards and through the front door of our house. I was in awe as I looked into the house that looked so clean and empty, and I was pretty sure if I would shout I would hear an echo. I felt so big in here, but then again it had little to compete with, the only two places I lived was the stuffy apartment we lived in in New York, and the small little cottage home in England, and this house was by far bigger then what we have here. I quickly placed the bags down on the floor before heading to what I assumed was going to be our new living room.

"Adriana! We finally have a large living room!" Ally exclaimed as she and our father noticed I had entered.

"Do you mean we finally have a living room again?" I laughed walking further in. Okay so our apartment wasn't that small, but when you have two other people living there and when most of the the hobbies you and you sister do need space it does make it quite small and stuffy.

"Yeah, but like are we going to have enough stuff to fill it?" Ally questioned. "I mean I don't want it to look empty even when all the things are in, it wouldn't make it very welcoming I think." Ally questioned.

"I am sure we'll be fine." My dad smiled. "Thanks again for bringing those bag in for me, honey." He thanked me.

"It was no problem." I shrugged before our phone rug.

"That must be the people from the moving van, if you'll excuse me." My dad said before leaving the room and I turned to look at Ally with a grin on my face.

"Race you to the bedrooms." I challenged.

"Oh your own!" She yells before we began ton sprint over to the steps up to the second floor.

"Bagsy this being my room." Allison yelled as she ran into the large room we were looking at, which had a really cool view that showed our back garden from the outside.

"Wow!" I awed entering the room as well, that was being lightened by the bright sun outside.

"I'll place my bed there, and my telly, when I get one over there, and my wardrobe will be there..." I heard Ally announcing her plans for her room and I couldn't help but grin.

"And it will be black and red if I am correct." I laughed.

"No it will also have white in my room so it doesn't seem in closed. This wall and that one will be red and I'll have a black thick strip going from down here and another stripe there, but the man colours for these walls will be white." She explained the colour of her bedroom to me and I laughed again.

"Seems like you have got everything planned." I crossed my hands and leaned on the doorway.

"Of course, it won't be like will be changing at time soon after that, so I have to be content with it." Ally explained. "Don't you have an idea of what you room is going to look like? I mean we both are going to have different rooms now."

"I dunno." I shrugged. "I need to look at my room first, but it will probably have..."

"Purple." Allison spoke in unison with a smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

"If you knew, then why did you ask." I commented.

"Because I wanted to." She grinned crossing her arms.

"Oh there you are?" We heard a voice from behind us and turned to see our father there, which meant he just got over the phone.

"Dad, I have decided this room will be my room." Allison pointed out to him as he came closer.

"She has been explaining what it will look like to me." I smiled at him.

"Oh I see, well I am glad I did think that you would like this room, my thoughts were correct." He commented before turning to me. "Have you found a room you like yet?" He asked and I shook my hair.

"No, to be honest we only really looked at this room and another one, we still have one more to go." I told him, knowing this was only a three bedroom house.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He grinned at me and I looked at him confused. "Well I thought about how Ally would like this room, I also thought about you as well." He held out his hand for me to following him and I gladly took it, until he brought me to a door. "You see yes this is meant to be a three bedroom house, but I thought that this would actually suit your fancy more." He explains opening it to reveal another stair case, and I looked at him confused once again, until he motioned me to go up. "Go up, come on trust me I know you will love." He urged me, before I decided to do so, and began to run up the stairs opening the door at the top, to reveal it had lead me into the attic. I felt a breath leave my mouth as I looked at how spacious and old fashioned it looked. In some ways it looked rural different to what it was like the rest of the house. My eyes went straight to the small window on the side that allowed a small amount of light to enter the room. I was to busy admiring it, to notice that my dad had come up as well, and switched on the lights and I quickly turned to him.

"The owner before us decided to add electricity up here as well, and I thought that it would be a good idea to turn this into a bedroom as well. It gives us a room for guest as well, and I thought you can hang all your fairy lights up here and that it could help you to find inspiration for the songs you write." My father spoke, and all I could say was.

"I love it." I looked back around the room and though it didn't seem to be in the state as the rest of the house, it made me feel nice and clam, it made me feel like this could be a home.

"I am glad to here it." My dad smiled before we soon heard a horn from outside. "Oh their here!" Dad brought up us both knowing that it was the moving van. "Well we better get everything sorted shouldn't we." He grinned and I nodded before we both decided to head back downstairs to start bringing stuff in.


	2. Day of the Dumpster

"Adrian, Do you mind if you could take these drinks to table two please." I heard Ernie call my name and I turned around from my cleaner the sides and nodded.

"No problem Ernie." I grinned happy to give him a hand as he was busy cooking some other snacks for the rest of the costumers. It was quite busy today at the juice bar, but it wasn't surprising it happened the most of the time. I wondered how Ernie can cope with this at times.

"Thanks, Your a big help." He thanked me and I nodded as I moved to table two.

"Here you go." I began as I reached the group of teenagers. "One Strawberry and Apple, Two green smoothies, Two Chocolate milkshakes, and a Orange juice." I handed each of them there drinks and they thanked me.

It had been only three weeks since I started working here, two months since I had first moved to Angel Grove from the busy streets of New York. Not that our family didn't like New York, but we needed to have a change and plus my Father got a job transfer that he couldn't possibly of passed up. It paid well and it meant we could have a home again and not just an apartment block, which I felt trapped in most of the time. I enjoyed the fresh air and space and that was two things that Angel Grove had, though it was no England it still felt more like home in the last two months then New York ever did. You see I am actually English... Well half English and half Scottish, but it easier just to say British, though at times you can hear my Scottish accent come out at times, but I used to live in a small cottage, which we actually still have and go on vacations to, that was field with so much fresh air and cosiness to, but at the same time the cottage held a lot of sadness and memories in as well. That was where my mother died. I still miss her today, but I know she is with me as I go, she is with all of us, Ally and my Dad, I know she is watching over us.

I grabbed the empty plates that were left on the Table I passed and looked over to the gym and saw my friends working out minus one. I wouldn't lie and tell you that I wasn't surprised on how quickly and fast I had became friends with them on the first day of school. I remembered it clearly, of course how wouldn't you, your first day at a new school, I found myself to be lost in the hallway trying to find my way around the school, though I had a guide so me around before hand I had seemed to forget my way due to how similar certain areas of the school were, luckily my friend Kimberly was there for the rescues, she must of seen how lost I was and decided to give me a hand. To be honest I was shocked that such a pretty girl was coming to talk to the new kid, normally most would have ignored me, but not her she asked me if I needed help and that I soon realised she was in the same class as me and offered to take me there as well, which I was grateful for. During that walk to the next classroom we ended up talking a bit and I told her how nervous I was and she said she understood and that she was always there to give me a hand and we became close friends afterwards. I felt that I could easily talk to her and we found a common ground in shopping and gymnastics, which I took to advance my skill in dancing. You see in the future I hope to become a dancer, or singer I feel that I can let myself free as I do those things, like I can't in most over things. With the friendship of Kimberly I also met the likes of my other friends Trini, Billy, Jason and Zack, who were blast to be with and I was surprised at how different they were but also similar. Trini became my other girlfriend along with Kim. Billy was the smart one out of the group that most people consider to be a geek, but I couldn't care less as well as everybody else in the group, in fact I admired how smart he really was and in fact he has been helping my greatly with my studies which I was thankful for. Jason was cool and strong, and a great teacher when it came to martial arts. I was surprised to find out he was the ones that was holding the classes that I brought Allison to and Ally really enjoys going to his lessons. Last but not least is Zack, which though I love everyone in this group equal I enjoy spending my time with Zack the most I found him funny and Entertaining, He was also into dancing and had this style called hip-hop kido that he has begun to teach me, as I found myself to be interested in, but overall they were the best-est friend I have so far and I am so glad I meet them.

I stepped into the kitchen and placed them down on the sides to wash up, but Ernie called out to me once again.

"Adrian, I can handles those, why don't you go and have your break now." He asked me and I looked over at him.

"Are you sure?" I questioned him. It was only me and him today and he nodded, handing me a drink he made for me.

"Of course it's slowed down a bit now as everyone has got what they wanted." Ernie smiled and I grinned back and him nodded.

"Thank you." I grabbed my drink off of him and stepped down towards the gym area to see Kimberly jump of the balance pole and I made my way over to her and so did Trini.

"Nice work, Kim." I complimented.

"Yeah it was awesome." Trini added, which caused Kimberly to grin.

"Thanks Rian, Trini." She thanked and she turned to me. "On your break now?"

"Of course, why else would I have a drink in my hand." I pointed out happily. "Did you guys want one? I can go get you one." I offered and they shook there heads.

"No, but thanks for the offer." Kim brought up and I nodded before taking a sip out of my drink before hearing a voice call out Hey Fellas. I turned my head to see Billy's walking in wearing his karate uniform.

"Yo Billy, What's up!"

"Well I think I am mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class." He brought up and I smiled.

"Of course you are Billy I'm sure you will do well." I told him.

"Thanks, but will see about that."

"Ah all it takes is practice." I pointed out.

"Yeah, Rian's right." Jason agreed.

"Talking about practice, hows you're dance practices going Riana?" Trini asked me.

"Oh it's going well, the group is showing me all sort of new things I have yet to learn, but I know I will be able to."

"And you will show us once when you do." Kim grinned and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well that's if you would want to see them." I brought up a bit scared of the thought of showing to people other then my family, or in a competition always makes me feel more nervous then I should. I always feel if there wasn't a reason or if it wasn't in front of my family I was just showing off and that's not I want to do I dance for me and how I feel and I don't want people to think I just want attention.

"Of course we would want to see them." Kimberly told me happily and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, Ri your a great dancer, why wouldn't we want to see you dance?" Zack pointed out.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "But thanks." I thanked him for calling me a great dancer. Out of the group Zack has been one of the only ones so far to have seen how I danced, but that was only through him teaching me hip-hop kido, if it was any other way then he probably wouldn't have seen it.

"Oh no look whose here." I heard Trini comment and I looked over to the door to see both Bulk and Skull, which I heard Kimberly say there names. Bulk and Skull the two who were meant to be bullies, but where more jokes then anything, if I was honest I would say that I actually quite like them or at least they gave me a good laugh. You know I am somewhat glad that even though Angel Grove still had bullies at least it was Bulk and Skull.

"Hey girls." Bulk greeted. "Hoy bout' that double date we talked about?" He questioned and skull agreed before doing a weird laugh and I turned to Kim and Trini knowing they were talking to them. Kim looked at Trini as well and she just smiled and said.

"Sorry guys." Which caused Skull to almost leave before Bulk annoying pulled him back, which made me smile a little at these to.

"What's the matter. We're not good enough for ya." Bulk argued.

"Leave us alone Bulk." Trini told him.

"Oh yeah make me." Bulk edged.

"Yeah make me." Skull repeated be Zack moved behind both Trini and Kim [placing a hand on there shoulders, which that action alone made Skull freak out a little. "Him... Make him." Skull pointed at Bulk.

"Hey you heard what she said." Zack became protective.

"Oh what do you know, one of the dancers wants to be a fighter." Bulk began, which made me get somewhat annoyed. What has a dancer got to do with any of this and if it does then we are more agile then them so would win easily.

"It's okay Zack we can handle these two." Kim mentioned.

"Oh really? Let's show them some karate moves skull." Bulk retaliated and I moved away along with Zack, as Kim and Trini parted from each other as Bulk and Skull came for them and grabbed an arm of them and throw them onto the mat, causing everyone to laugh at them.

"You guys should defiantly join Jason Karate class." Kimberly brought up and I grinned.

"Riana!" I heard my name being called as I turned to see my little sister ran up to me.

"Hi." I greeted her. "I thought you would be at home tonight"

"Yeah well dad was called into work, so he had to bring me here... What happened?" Ally answered before looking at Bulk and Skull on the floor.

"Oh it's nothing, just them being nuisance's again. Anyway I gotta go back to work soon, so..." I brought up.

"That's fine I wanted to talk to Jason about what's happening next in my martial arts lessons." She mentioned. "I want to be ready for it!" She grinned and I laughed a bit.

"Well okay then, I didn't want you to just sit and wait around for a while til I finished." I stated.

"I wouldn't be I also brought along my homework, but I would prefer not to do it." She laughed. "Oh! Yeah! Dad told me he won't be back to nine and that it's pizza tonight and its in the freezer and to not bother with the washing up he will do it tonight." She explained and I nodded.

"Okay got'cha. I need to get back now. Here finish this drink for me please." He handed her my drink.

"Sure. Thanks." She accepted my drink and I told me friends I gotta go and headed back into the kitchen.

Time passed and I watched from the side of the counter I was cleaning as Jason began teaching Billy and his other older students karate. I couldn't see my little sister from here, but I know she was probably chilling out with Trini and Kim in the front watching them. I was glad that my friends got along with my little sister, not that is was surprising but because of the age difference, but they didn't seem to care, in fact I remembered when Kim called her cute one time and how they know began to see her as a little sister as well. I found through out the years how charismatic my little sister was and she was easily loved by almost everyone, though there was a few that didn't like her, but no one can be loved by all. I watched how Billy began to have difficulty following them and I could see how he was finding it difficult. I could see Jason trying to help him out before talking to the whole class. I smiled when he asked what martial arts helps us develop and Billy began to answer saying. "Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty and discipline." Which I thought was very good qualities to advance in and I knew it worked as it was what Ally had grown to believe as well once she joined the classes, when we were younger. My smile was short lived though as Bulk quickly entered pushing everyone out of the way shouting hey. He could Billy a geek before reaching Jason.

"Teach us how to beat people up." I heard Bulk say and Skull agreed before making jumping into a pose making some noises.

"Martial arts was not develop to hurt others." Jason explained.

"We did not sign up for a geeky karate class." Bulk stated.

"Okay Bulk maybe your ready for some more advance training techniques." Jason brought up.

"Ah okay." Bulk agreed before Jason started showing him what to do, which was a kick that made Bulk laugh and say.

"I can do anything you can do better, baby." Bulk the copied what he did and I saw Skull clapping.

"Tornado kick." Jason simply stated before showing him a spinning kick, which Bulk tried but only was able to spin around and trip onto the fall, which made me smile at his failure.

"Class dismissed." Jason then called out to everyone before everyone dispersed and got changed.

"Billy I am telling you for your first lesson you did really well." Jason complimented Billy as I placed drinks on there table, my treat fro Billy's first lesson.

"I did?" Billy grinned but questioned.

"Yeah, we were watching you." Kim confirmed.

"I don't know if I got what it takes." Billy mumbled.

"Oh I don't know I have heard that before." I commented signally to Ally.

"Yeah, I didn't believe I could do it at first, but know look at me I am a black belt. In the 12 years and under, but still." Ally grinned.

"You can do it I know you can." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's all the state of mind Billy you don't need to be strong in martial arts." Trini pointed out.

"Yeah man its all up here." Zack points to his head before the building began to shake.

"Oh no it's and earthquake!" Ernie shouts. "Everybody stay calm!"

"Ri!" Ally calls out scared, and I quickly went to her.

"Quickly outside now!" I ordered her before the shaken almost made me slip. She nodded and quickly ran outside and I turned to my friends.

"Guys!" I quickly turned to them as I held on to the table losing balance.

"Something tells me this is no earthquake." Billy's mentions.

"What do you mean." I questioned alarmed before suddenly the was a bight purple light that came around me and before I could even comprehend anything I fell on the floor with the gang and found us self in some weird console room.

"Isn't exactly the mall isn't." Kimberly commented as we all stand up confused.

"Ah this place is magnificent." I heard Billy announced.

"I don't get how did we end up here?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know, but at least there isn't any earthquake more." I pointed out before I look around alarmed. "What about Ally!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Ri calm down, I'm sure she got out of the juice bar and is fine." Zack placed a hand on my shoulder as he was next to me.

"But what if she's not. What if she comes back to look for me." I retaliated back to him.

"She is smart enough to know not to, now breath." He told me and I breathed and nodded, but still worried. "Where is this place?" He wondered out loud confused.

"I don't know, but I want to know." Trini commented. She seemed in awe like Billy was at the moment, but a little bit less.

"Maybe we can find something in these controls." Billy brought up and began to play with them until we heard a voice coming from behind us causing me to jump and turn around.

"No don't touch that." We watched as some sort of robot fell the ground, which caused Billy to be even more in awe and began to help it up.

"A fully sectioned multifunctional automaton. Never saw anything like it." Billy announced admiring it.

"Welcome humans." We then heard another voice behind us and turned back to see a giant head floating above us, which made me freak out a little bit.

"Uh Oh." Trini let out.

"So who are you?" Jason questioned crossing his arm talking directly to the head. He didn't even seem phased by it.

"Like what are you?" Kimberly added confused as to hats going on and I agree that's how I feel as well.

"I am Zordon and inter dimensional being caught in a time warp." He explained to us.

"And my name is Alpha 5." The robot introduced himself.

"Excuse me, but can somebody pick me up and take me back to earth because I am totally confused." Kim spoke up.

"Yeah, what is going on?" I questioned. "Is this some sort of weird dream."

"It's not a dream and it's quite simple my dears. This planet is under attack and I have brought you here to save it." The floating head told us.

"Oh yeah right!" Zack exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ah a none believer." Zordon started. "Look behind you into the viewing globe." He ordered and we all turned back around to were Alpha was a moment ago to see a screen. "You doubt's will be answered in the images you will see." We took a step forward and we watched as it showed a lady tormenting the people of earth. "This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorcerer, who is bent on controlling the universe. With her henchmen and puttie patrols she plans to conquer earth." Zordon lectured.

"What does all of this have to do with us?" Trini turned to Zordon and we followed her movement.

"You've be chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita, each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs." Zordon told us.

"Dinosaurs?" Kimberly questions still confused before we feel a belt get zapped onto us by some strange electricity power.

"Behold the keys to your power." Zordon brings up and I took it out of it holder confused like everyone else.

"Wow what are these?" Zack was curious.

"Those are your power morphers." Zordon told us. "When in danger raise them to the sky calling out your dinosaur and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the power rangers" He explains and I looked my purple morpher.

"Morph?" Kimberly questioned.

"Metamorphosis." Billy said it's full name.

"That means to change." Trini clarified.

"Like how caterpillars turn into butterflies." I commented.

"As power rangers you will have access to a universe of power and will command a fleet of fighting machines called Zords."

"I don't get it." Trini spoke up before Zordon called Jason's name.

"Jason, bold and powerful, you shall control the tyrannosaurus dinozord." He began, and then went to each of us. "Zachary, you are clever and brave, you shall command the mastodon dinozord. Kimberly, graceful and small, The pterodactyl dinozord shall be yours. Billy, patient and wise, you shall command the powerful triceratops dinozord. Trini, fearless and agile, the sabretooth tiger dinozord will be under your command. Adriana, swift and perceptive, You shall command the speedful Troodon dinozord. Observe the viewing globe." He told us and we looked back over there. "Just as the six of you work together, so do your Zords. When you need help you need only to turn to the power of the dinozoids, which will come together to form to form the mighty megazord."

"Power morphers, Megazords, uh uh this is just two weird for me." Zack turns back to Zordon. "I tell you what it's been real, but I gotta go."

"Yeah see ya." Kimberly agreed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I am no fighter. I think you will need someone that would fit my place more." I brought up. I was not a fighter heck the closest to a fighter is watching my sister do martial arts and my two or so weeks of hip-hop kido, which I am still not the best at. "Bye." I said my bye before following Kim and Zack.

"Yo Jason coming?" Zack called out to Jason, who didn't seem like he was paying attention to him at the moment. I could tell that he was contemplating it and I wouldn't stop him if he wanted to, but he decided to follow us.

"Very well then. Let the power protect you." I heard Zordon say as we left and I wouldn't lie and say I didn't feel sad and scared as well. If what he said was to then we were all in danger, but I know that I wasn't one of the right people for the job.

Once we got out we found that we got out, we found ourselves to be in some sort of desert mountain like place and unsure of where to go.

"Great!." Kim exclaimed. "He could of sent us back into town."

"That would have been nice." I smiled softly as we made our way down a mountain after a while Jason soon began to speak.

"Guys we shouldn't have left, he chose us to save the world." Jason told us. "I say we do it."

"Do you really think we can?" Trini responded.

"I think that you guys might have a shot, but I haven't even needed to try to fight, nor have I needed to use it for self defence yet, but it's dangerous and I don't want any of you getting hurt." I explained to them, watching my steps.

"Hey guys, I mean, you don't even know what you talking about, we were talking to a giant floating head." Zack pointed out from behind us.

"Gosh, I can't believe this is real, is this some sort of dream." Kimberly commented.

"Sadly it's not, if it was a dream the sky would look painted because our mind can't actually comprehend what the sky actually looks like." Billy explained to Kim. Suddenly there was an explosion beside of us and we all crouched down.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed panicking.

"What was that!?" Trini questioned frightened and Billy helped her up as I noticed these grey creatures surrounding us.

"Look out!" I shouted and we all looked around freaked out. "These are the putties aren't they?!" I watched as the moved around us.

"If I recall." Billy responded.

"Kim watch out!" I suddenly said as I noticed a Puttie backflip behind her and was about the grab her, which cause her to quickly dodge and I grabbed it by its leg causing to fall face flat on the floor as I broke its flow.

"Thanks Rian." Kim thanked.

"No problem." I quickly grabbed a rock and through it at another putties face that was coming over as I stood on the other puttie, but it didn't work and Kimberly flipped the other puttie over. "Guys any help." I called.

"Right Zack!" Jason responded and Zack nodded.

"Right these two are mine." He told Jason as the puttie underneath my leg jolted underneath, which I wasn't ready for and began to stumble back as it got up again, before coming after me. I found myself quickly dodging it's movements, alarmed of being actually hit. It went to grab me one more time, but this time I tried to catch it, suddenly to my surprise it did and I tried to kick in the rib that was open because of me holding it in is arm, but he suddenly pulled back stronger making me trip onto the floor as I was balancing on one foot. I felt pain go through my back due to the fall, but I quickly tried to recover by sliding my legs underneaths it feet before jumping up again before another puttie grabbed onto me from behind and I tried to shrug it of but I couldn't and the other one quickly grabbed my feet and there throw me to were the others were landing on Billy and Kim or I got separated with during the fight.

"Sorry." I muttered getting off of them, but staying on the floor and soon the rest were thrown over to us.

"This day is to weird." Kimberly commented and I nodded, but looked at what Jason were looking at and I quickly looked down at mine to.

"Zordon said these power morphers will give us power. Let's do it!" Jason ordered and we all got up. Well might as well give it ago.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Troodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" We all shouted in unison once we called out the names of the Dinosaurs we were given and I felt power rushing through me.

"Whoa." I exclaimed as I looked to know she my plain hands now gloved and I quickly moved my hands to my head to feel the shape of the helmet I was wearing. Suddenly then we found ourselves being transported again to Angel Grove.

"Alright lets do it!" Jason exclaimed once we appeared in the city, and we watched how a flying monkey, if you could call it that, in armour came down down with a group of putties.

"Rian think of this like a dance." I heard Zack shout over to me as the Putties began to run over, knowing how nervous I was at this moment in time.

"Right! Okay! Got'cha" I responded nodding as a group of putties came towards me, I took a breath as I blocked an incoming attack and throwing my leg under the putties, which I realised was my sense of attack at the moment, before grabbing it head and flinging it on to the floor, and whacking the face of an incoming puttie and kneeling another in it's crotch before jabbing my leg into the shin of another. While doing so I began to dodge or the incoming attacks. To my surprise even though I didn't believe I was strong I seemed to strangely hold my own and it seemed I could pack a punch, but still it scares the living daylights out of me. Suddenly I felt the ground shake beneath me as I found myself closer to the group by now. I suddenly noticed the monkey creature had began to grow taller almost like the size of what Godzilla would be like.

"Look at him that dudes huge!" I heard Jason exclaim as the monkey started to step towards us to try and squash us. "Back off fang face!" Jason then began followed by Zack.

"The good guys are here!"

"Get off our planet!" Billy warned.

"Cause we are the Power Rangers!" Trini announced.

"And we're not backing down!" Kimberly claimed.

"Cause we know we will win!" I finished feeling adrenaline from all the putties we fought, and remembering about the Zords we were also given."

"Dinozoid power!" Jason called out and suddenly we saw all our Zords arriving before us. "Yes alright!" We watched as Jason quickly jumped onto his zoid getting in.

"Lets do it!" Billy shouted as Zack and him jumped into theirs.

"Going up." I watched Trini and Kim jumped into theirs before I took a breath and shouted.

"Here I go!" I then jumped as well landing on my purple Troodon zoid and getting in. "Wow." I awed once I looked at the control panel and the viewing window. "So cool." I grinned and for some reason I felt like I knew what all the buttons did.

"Megazord power on!" Jason commanded and we soon began to form into a tank like machine and soon we were all in one control room. "Alright guys lets go get him!" Jason put his fist up and we followed all shouting right before the monkey alien quickly it us and we soon shook.

"You and your weapons are no match for me." He told us.

"Alright guys lets see what this baby can do." Jason blanked out what the alien said and we nodded before we began shouting bullets at the creature. We could tell it was working and Jason told us to do it again knocking him over and we cheered. "Lets send this guy back were he came from!" and we all agreed to do it. "Alright guys power it up! Activating megazord battle mode!"

"Megazord sequence activating." We heard a robotic voice say and I awed and it began it's own type of morph. "Megazord activated." It spoke once again as we finished.

"This is amazing." I announced at what was happening.

"You can say that again Ri." Trini responded to me before we continued to fight the alien with are robotic fist against him and his sword, but sadly are blows didn't seem to phase him, which Billy stated to us.

"Man!" Jason responded before we saw the creature getting back up. "He's coming at us!." He exclaimed before we were hit in the chest. "Look out!" We fought again.

"You fools!" We heard it calls us and I looked at the aliens sword then thought for a moment.

"Jason! Do we have a sword?" I shouted over him and he looked down on his console before nodded.

"Yeah we do!" Jason responded.

"Let's try it then." I called over to him and he nodded before called out for the sword.

"Power sword!" We watched as the sword fell from the sky into the ground beside us, which we soon picked up, only for the creature to quickly retreat, which was to my surprise, but oh well it still worked and we all cheered.

"Congratulations on a job well done." We heard Zordon say to us as we all now stood inside the power chamber and we turned to look up at him. "Now that you have become power rangers you must follow three basic rules all lose the protection of the power. First never use your power for personal gain, second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and finally keep your identities secret. No one may now of you are a power ranger."

"Uh wait a second." Zack soon stop Zordon wanting to say something.

"Yes, Zachary what is it?" Zordon questioned.

"I'm not sure if we'll all up to this. I mean we were pretty lucky this time." Zack brought up.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The six of you have come together to form a finer group of superheroes as there has ever been."

"No way." Kim didn't believe it, sort of. "Really?"

"You've been through an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you." Zordon points out.

"Yeah." Jason grins. "Alright I'm in."

"Me too." Zack agrees.

"You count of me." Trini claimed showing she was in.

"Affirmative." Billy accepted as well.

"If it's to save the world, I guess I am in, but I will need your guys help, I can't keep just trying to whack them away all the time." I agreed to do it, I mean it sounded like we need each other and if we were going to do it who would and I don't want my world to be taken over by aliens also something bad could happen to my friends and family otherwise and I can't let them happen.

"Of course we will help you Rian, we always will." Trini put an arm around my shoulder smiling and I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I thanked her before we heard Kimberly begin to talk.

"I dunno know you guys. I mean the outfits are cool and everything, but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmets. I don't think I can do it." Kim started and we all whined for Kimberly to not say no. "Not!" She then yelled and we laughed and shook our heads at Kimberly trick on us as Alpha almost went into overload until we told him was just a joke before Jason called out for us to do it, and placed his hand out in the middle and we all all placed are hands on top of his.

"Power Rangers!" We all shouted before we all laughed and smiled once again.

"Riana!" I heard my name being called as we all were transported back to the juice bar, and turned to see my sister running up to me, and I quickly pulled her into a hug. "Where were you? I was worried!" She exclaimed at me.

"I got myself into a little predicament once you got out, but it's all sorted now, I am sorry I worried you." I apologised and then started to examining her. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt by what was happening?" I questioned her concerned and she shook her head.

"No I stayed with Ernie once I got out, I was fine." Ally reassured me and I let out a breath.

"Okay that's good, I'm glad." She smiled at her. "Come on we should probably get home now." I told her before standing back up from crouching. "Make sure to remind me to thank Ernie later for staying with you." I told her and she nodded.

"Sure thing." Ally promised, and I quickly waved to my friends we were around us.

"Gotta go, see ya." I grinned before I began to run of with Ally.


	3. High Five

"Okay! Here we go! This is what it says in the book." I heard Ally say to me as she placed her book on the counter, while I was cleaning the juice bar. "Of course there is not much about it in here because it isn't one of the popular ones like the T-Rex or the Stegosaurus, but it says that Troodon's are small bird-like creatures that lived in the Cretaceous Period, and it was thought to be a lizard at first and is named to be the smallest dinosaur discovered so far, as well and the most intelligent. Because of it's teeth it is suggested that they a omnivorous, and that they could run up to 39kph and that there eyes were large enough to help them hunt in the dark, and also through polar winters, which is good seeing as they were rediscovered in Alaska." Ally lectured to me. "That's all this book had though. Why did you want to know about the Troodon anyway?" My little sister questioned me.

"Oh I heard it's name out of the blue and was curious as to what it was." I half lied, I was curious to know what it was, but I couldn't tell her that it was because my power stems from the dinosaur. "It sounds pretty cool though."

"Yeah, they look weird though." Ally commented showing the picture that was in the book, and I contemplated on how I felt about it.

"I dunno, I wouldn't say it is weird, it's a dinosaur after all." I pointed out.

"Look at it's little wings as hands though. It still looks weird for Dinosaur standards." Alison expressed her opinion.

"Oh, I am pretty sure there are much weirder ones." I stated before throwing my rag, I was cleaning with, at my sister jokingly.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and I just laughed, picking up the drinks beside me to take to a table.

"Hey what?" I grinned. "Gotta take these to the table now, be back in a minute." I told her as I exited out the counter before giving Ally a quick look before asking. "Weren't you friends coming here today?"

"Yeah, they said they will be here soon and then were going to the park." Ally explained.

"Okay then I will be finished here at 3, but I was going to spend time with the guys and then have my dance practice to go to, but I am sure dad will hopefully be home at 6.30." I told her and she swivelled on her chair, closing the book and picking it up.

"Riana... When can I be allowed to be at home alone?" She asked me. " I mean I just turned 12 and the law says that I can now be home alone." She brought up.

"You know why, dad doesn't like it when you are home alone. It's not that he doesn't trust you, but he is thinking about what if there was a burglar..." I began.

"But I doubt that would actually happen, plus isn't it more dangerous outside" Al interrupted.

"You can run away when your outside, inside your trapped and you never know, now I gotta go and hand out these drinks." I replied. "I'll see ya later." I then turned around moving to the table, who were patiently waiting for their drinks. I knew that it annoyed Allison having to wait for one of us to be at home so she can be there, but I knew it was just for a safety. It wasn't just father who felt that way though, I didn't want her to be home alone as well. Ever since my mother passed away I took up the role of becoming a mother figure to my little sister, even though there was three years between us, I was the oldest and my dad was working most of the time, yes we had a nanny, but she would leave after some time, while I was a permanent figure and I have and always plan to stay by Allison's side. The funny thing was that even though at times I acted like her mother, we were more of a duo then anything. You see though I was the one in the past to always get her up and changed for school, it was actually Alison that remembered all the things we needed to take. Alison always seemed to keep a mental dairy of all the things we needed to remember to do, as at times it always left my mind.

"Here you go." I grinned at the costumers before turning around to another table when I heard my name being called by a male. I looked over to see Zack heading over to me with his usual grin on his face that seemed to be just as contagious every time I see it, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Hey Zack. What's up?" I greeted him once he reached me, and picked up a couple of glasses moving to the counter once again.

"Nothing much just waiting for Kim and Jas, you will be joining after work right?" He responded.

"Of course, though dance practice is at 7." I pointed out and he nodded before remembering something.

"Oh, dancing! Here look what I found." Zack took something out of his pocket, revealing a flyer for a dance competition. "What do you think? It will be cool to enter huh?"

"I guess, but I dunno, I'm still getting use to everything here, I've only being going to dance practice for about three weeks, and I haven't been in a competition since last year." I brought up.

"Come on I know you'll be great if you enter, it's a month away so there is time and I will give you a hand in creating a routine the judges will love." He brought up.

"Why? Aren't you going to enter?"

"Of course, but only for fun, but to you this may help you in the future as well and if I can give you a hand I will." I then thought for a second before saying.

"I dunno, I guess. Okay I'll think about it and talk to my dance teacher."

"Cool, and are you still on tomorrow for hip hop keto."

"I wouldn't miss it, especially now."

"Do you regret agreeing?"

"No, but do you think we can do it?"

"I think if we all work together we can, I mean we did it last time."

"Yes, but there is going to be a lot more battles and even more stronger... monsters... are they monsters or aliens?."

"I think the ape dude was an alien, the grey dudes are monsters." He thought about it for a second and I laughed at what he said. "But anyway I understand you doubts, but I believe we can do it."

"I'll trust you words, I guess it is still to early to tell, but jeez though I still can't believe it. It doesn't seem real. We are superheroes."

"Yeah, I know it does have a cool ring to it though doesn't it." I had his grin back on his face.

"Yeah it seems like we're in one of those comic books."

"The Power Rangers." Zack moved his hands in the air as he said that causing me to laugh and he followed afterwards, before I noticed Kimberly and Jason walk in.

"Kim and Jas are here." I pointed out waving to them and he turned, noticing them as well and nodded.

"Seems so. Okay! I'll see you in a bit then. Enjoy your work" Zack then began to head over to them.

"See ya in a bit." I said as he joined them as I went to go wash up the cups I just picked up.

It wasn't long until I finished my shift and I turned around placing my apron on the hook before heading over to the gym area where Jason, Zack Kimberly, and Trini was, and I quickly waved to Trini as I passed to the others who were in a circle around a rope.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Rian, I'm guessing you finished." Jason commented and I nodded.

"Yep, what are you doing?"

"Oh we were taking turns climbing this rope." Kimberly mentioned.

"Do you want to have a go?" Jason signalled to the rope and I shook my head.

"Not right now, thanks for offering though." I smiled at him "Though let me see you do it Jas."

"Sure thing." He accepted before we all stepped back as he jumped onto the rope and we all began cheering for him before Trini started to walk over worried that Jason might full.

"Jason, Jason! Be careful! If you slip you can really hurt yourself." She called up to him before Zack told her to back off.

"Yo Man back off, your going to make him nervous."

"Nervous?" I looked up to Jason who just spoke. "Man I never get nervous..." At that moment he almost lost grip and I jumped slightly, in case he was going to fall, but he soon grabbed hold of it again and finished his sentence. "When I climb"

"You should be!" Trini warned him and I would have to agree with her on that, it's always good to have some caution and not be to cocky. "Guys I'm going to be over there at least it's down on earth." She told us stepping further away.

"You should give it a try." Zack urged.

"Are you kidding, nuh huh you'll never catch me climbing anything that high. See ya." She began to walk away and Kimberly then commented.

"Looks like someone got the case of height fright."

"Yeah, but I understand that. When I was in my previous school we had to do this and one of the guys went up and fell dislocating his shoulder by falling on it. I understand the fear." I brought up.

"Ow that must have been painful." Kim responded.

"Yeah, I assume so, but I doubt it's going to happen with Jason anyway."

"Yeah, Jason's got this he always does." Zack stated and we watched him climb up higher, before Zack caught sight of the missing friend of our group. "Yo Billy! My Main-brain! What's up?" They greeted each other before Billy began to walk in front of us talking.

"Hey, well actually I...I do have some exciting news to disseminate see I've made..." He began but we soon heard Jason shout "Billy heads up!" before landing on his shoulders. We all suddenly stepped back as Billy was dragged along with Jason up into the air swinging, which caused Billy to only panic and scream before them both falling on the ground in front of Trini, while everyone else laughed.

"That was good." Zack laughed. "You should try out for the circus." He commented, while I went over to them giving Billy a hand.

"Thanks Ri." Billy thanked just as Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee came into view.

"Huh nah the circus doesn't take geek clowns." Bulk started while Skull laughed at his comment and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you guys just cruel back to the ooze you came from." Kimberly retaliated.

"Oh that's funny." Bulk lied. "Especially coming from a friend of the monkey man here." He signalled to Jason.

"Oh yeah least I can make it all the way up to the top." Jason pointed out.

"Hey ya hey, are you saying that Bulk can't do it." Skull came close to his face, but Jason kept a straight face. "Yes that's what your saying alright."

"Step aside." Bulk grabbed Skull's shoulder pushing him away to take his place in front of Jason. "Let me show you how it's done."

"Oh this ain't going to be good." I commented to Trini as we all surrounded the rope.

"Are you saw you know how to work this thing." Kimberly laughed.

"What do you think I am? stupid." He gave Kimberly a look.

"Well if you know what they say if the rope fits, climb it." Zack throw the rope to him and Skull laughed before Bulk began to try, only to fall off a second later.

"Hey Bulky, I thought you were going up." Skull commented and I let out a laugh, before Bulk began to spit into his hand and climb up once again only to take the rope completely out of the ceiling, causing that part of the ceiling to fall on top of him. Everybody in the room then began to laugh, while Kimberly knelt down saying.

"Oh yeah Bulk you really showed us this time didn't you." I though just shook my head slightly before looking up at the ceiling, knowing that Ernie won't be happy about the ceiling collapsing, but then again it was Bulk's own fault, who now was moving to get up from the floor.

"Hey Billy?" I called his name know moving my head to face him, remebering he wanted to tell us something. "What was it that you wanted to tell us?" I asked him and the rest gang looked up at him as I said that.

"Oh yeah, uh come with me." Billy started and we began to follow him out of the now crowded room. "You see I uh." He began to explain what he has created. "I finally completed a narrow beam transmission module that will allow wave functional extended interval." He stopped for a second waiting for a response from us, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure what he meant, as it was a bit to scientific then I could comprehend. "Well?" He asked as all of us was quiet. "Aren't you all excited?"

"Well I will be as soon as soon as I figure out what you just said." Zack responded and I agreed, we then reached his locker and began to take something out.

"He has created a communication device using microwaves." Trini explained for Billy, who confirmed what see had said.

"Affirmative." He then turned back around showing us these wrist devices. "See, we know have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the command centre." He began to hand them out to us.

"Wow Billy these are really cool, but then again I'm not surprise, you always make amazing things." I complimented Billy examining the device out in my hand.

"Thanks, Riana. They respond to tactical pressure that follow by auditory stimulus." He explained.

"Auditory stimulus? You mean talk?" I questioned. "Like touch it first then talk?"

"Affirmative." He smiled at me and I grinned.

"So you mean like this?" Trini then pressed a button on the device and then suddenly we were sent through a transmitter falling on top of alpha, who was panicking. We then began to slowly get up from Alpha when Billy went and told us the communicator malfunctioned.

"Well, there are always bugs when things a first used." I smiled softly at him before Alpha soon began to greet us.

"Oh! Welcome, home boys, home girls. What brings you to the 'hood?" Alpha asked and Zack responded.

"Too much TV." We all laughed at that until Zordon started to speak to Billy.

"I command your latest invention, Billy. Not only have you created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the Command Centre's teleportation unit. With proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency, but until Alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link between the Command Centre and each other. From wherever you are." Zordon began to explain and I glanced down towards my device on my wrist.  
"Hmm. This is easy. I just have to reflux the- Uh-oh. Oh! No, no, no! Ai yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha started to begin working on Billy's communicator before he began to malfunction himself and we all suddenly stepped back getting out of his way as he ran around the centre before I quickly let out my hands to try and stop Alpha from running around berserk.

"Alpha are you okay!?" I exclaimed before he began to calm down a bit before we suddenly heard a piercing sound causing us to cover our ears."

"Extreme audio oscillation. What does it indicate?" Billy asked.

"What's the noise." Zack commented.

"It's Rita." Zordon announced. "She sent a device to open a time trap and the Putty Patrol is gathering outside of town. Find out what they are up to while I analyse the time device." Once he said that we nodded to him before Jason saying that we were out of here. We then were transported behind a mountain watching as Putties gathering around the area.

"I don't get it. What are they doing out here?" Kimberly turned to us speaking quietly.

"Do you think it's a trap?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but we better stay here and keep and eye on them." Jason responded before looking back to where they were, before Billy began to speak nervously.

"I don't believe that's a viable option at the moment."  
"What are you talking about? This is perfect camouflage." Zack told him and I turned around to look to where Billy was.  
"It was about 10 seconds ago." Trini replied as she stared at it to, I then nudged Zack to look over his shoulder, as Kimberly turned around to.  
"Guys, we've got to morph!" Kimberly started before Jason stopped Kim.

"No! Zordon said we gotta try to take care of things on our own before we use our powers. Come on!" He explained before we began to following him to an area that had more space.

"Ready Ri?" Zack asked me as I was near him.

"Nope, but I'm going to try." I commented before one came up to me and I moved to more towards the left dodging him. "Okay." I muttered, before grabbing it's arm, pulling it back. "1." I then I slid my foot underneath it's leg. "2." I then let go of its arm hitting it's face. "3." As it began to fall another one came at me and I stopped it's attack with my arm. "4." Before I decided to kick it multiple times. This went on as I heard Jason order Billy and Trini to pull some away as we were getting surrounded and though they took a decent amount away there was still a lot more coming at us and soon Zack, Kimberly, Jason, and I were back to back surrounded by putties.

"Got any idea what to do Jay?" I shouted over to Jason, as we tried to push them back before Billy and Trini suddenly broke the circle that surrounded us as Jason got an idea.

"Form a human chain! Now!" Jason ordered and Trini, Billy and I jumped back out of the way for them. "Zack!"

"Ready." Zack then jumped onto to Jason's shoulders "Locked on!"

"Go!" Kimberly shouted as she locked arms around Zack's legs.

"Let's do it." Zack called before they began to spin around hitting all the putties that came at them, before all the putties began to run away.

"Well done guys!" I ran over to them with the others, cheering how they got rid of them all.

"Congratulations, Power Rangers." We then heard Zordon congratulate us. "You've done a superb job dealing with the Putties, and special congratulations to you, Trini, for overcoming your fear in the face of an emergency." When I heard that I placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Well done." I smiled at her shaking her slightly as she smiled.

"Thanks." She thanked before Zordon spoke again.

"Hold your positions, everyone. Our scanners picked up a new threat. Rita has sent a creature named Bones down to the amusement park. He can fire energy bolts out of his eyes, and jump long distances, and even make himself disappear. He probably controls the time device as well, so get moving, Power Rangers." He told us the details. "It's Morphin Time." As soon as he said that we called out our prehistoric creature's name, morphing and transporting to where we needed to go.  
"Power Rangers!." We all shouted as we arrived and it didn't take long for the alien to make the first move.  
"Let me help you get ahead." The creature began to laughing throwing off it's head disappearing causing us to go alarmed. "Into the time warp, all of you." We heard before we all began to get transported into a strange place falling onto the ground.

"This is weird! Man" Zack was the first to get up.

"How strange." Kimberly announced.

"Man, what is this place?" Jason wondered before shouting for us to look out as the monster almost ran straight at us, but we dodge in time. "Blade Blasters out!" We did as he said before charging in and fighting a bunch of skeletons that were under the command of the monster, which Jason was facing off one by one before Kim called out his name and told him to look, and I also had to glance to to see a bomb.

"Stop!" Jason shouted once he realised what it was and the Bones monster, stomped his staff to the ground separating it causing all of us to fall on the ground before Jason went to attack him one on one again as he was the quickest one to get up. "Come on! Let's blast him!" He ordered us and we all began shooting breaking him into parts, before he began to reform again. "We need to destroy his head." Billy announced before jumping grabbing his head, throwing it to Trini. "Trini, catch!" She quickly caught it and began to dodge the minions coming at her before she flung the head into larva underneath us, destroying him, or that's what we though as a hand came out of the sky grabbing Jason.

"Guessing that going large is going to be a frequent thing isn't it." I commented staring, as it held Jason before the bomb exploded behind us and we were flung to the ground, but soon recovered and we started to shout out Jason's name again, only to see him now shoot the giant causing him to let go of Jason. We watched as Jason fell and we all went to catch him before he fell to the ground face first, and then we all had to dodge bones sword he swiped at us before stomping along.

"Zordon, we need Dinozord Power now!" Jason called Zordon who sent him his lord. "Alright! Now that's what I call power! Let's kick some giant." He said as he jumped into his dinozords to face the monster, and the other rangers and I stepped away from the fight that was about to occur.

"We know you got this! Jay!" Kim called out to him as Bones went to attack the dinozord with his sword.

"Come on!" I cheered as Jason hit him with his zords tail. "Show him what you got!" and he hit him with the tail again knocking him to the ground.

"How am I doin', Zack?" Jason called out to Zack.

"Morphenomenal! Yeah!" He threw his thumb up to the air.

"Time to chill this dude out!" Jason announced as he jumped up in the air landing on the ground cause air to shot up hitting the monster destroying him for good.

"Yeah! You did it!" I cheered as he defeated the monster.

"Yo! Dri. You made it!" I heard my friend calling me as I entered the studio where my dance practice was being held.

"Hey, Tori." I greeted walking over to her. "Yeah, I'm surprised as well, I nearly forgot that I had to be here." I rubbed the back of my head laughing akwardly.

"I believe you when you say that." She laughed before I took a seat next to her on the floor waiting for our instructor to come in. "But did you hear?" She began and I looked at her confusedly.

"Hear what?" I asked her.

"About this power rangers? If that what they are called didn't really pay attention to that part, I just heard that they wear colourful suits, that look to be made out of latex, and that they stopped this zombie creature from attacking, which I know isn't the first time as as we had that monkey thing attack a week ago."

"No, where did you hear this from?" I lied at the beginning, but was surprised to here how she knew that.

"It was on the radio, and the monkey thing was on the news a week ago I can't believe you didn't here it, but it's so weird, do you think more of it is going to happen. For some reason I kind of want it to, it makes this place exciting, but then again I know that this place will be dangerous, and may cause my parents to move, which would suck ass." She waved her hands in the air, and I should of expected it was on the radio, I mean I shouldn't be surprised, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but then again not after two battles?

"I don't know I quite like Angel Grove the way it is." I commented.

"That's because you have only been here for a couple of months, I have had to deal with this city for my whole life now." She then leaned back onto the wall. "Man I really want to go and explore the world."

"Maybe one day you will." I brought up, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah maybe, but not now." She sighed before closing her eyes. It was quiet for a second before I began to speak again.

"Did you here this though? A dance competition is going to happen in the month. Are you going to enter?" I questioned her.

"I don't know what the prize." She responded back, not moving from her spot.


	4. Teamwork

"Okay, here we go. Here's your stop. You got everything?" My father asked as he pulled into the driveway of Angel Groves high school parking lot.

"Yeah I do, thanks for giving me a lift." I thanked him with a smile looking back at him from the window. Today was one of those rare days that my father didn't have to be in as early as normal and decided that he would sort out our lunch and drive both me and Ally to school for once. I would have to say it was a nice change from the multiple stops from the school bus they we had to walk down a long hill to get.

"Well it's the least I could do for you honey, this promotion I got really taking up more time than I had planned." He brought up with a sigh.

"So I am guessing it is a late night today?" I responded and he nodded, which caused me to nod as well. "Don't try to work yourself out too much okay." I told him.

"I won't, but I do miss the time I used to spend with you and Ally." He mentioned and I gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, we still see each other everyday and we understand how much your work is important. You still try and find time for us to talk and you come to all of our important events. I don't think you actually ever missed one, even when you were sick." I laughed slightly. "Anyway we have many years together so a few hours less than before is completely fine." I almost ended before decided to bring something else up. "Although I would greatly appreciate if you can get a sunday off. I so badly want to make a roast again." I grinned at the thought.

"Oh a sunday roast sounds very tempting." He also smiled. "Okay I'll try my best to get a sunday off."

"Great." I clapped my hands together excited. "Then that is something to look forward to."

"Indeed. Hey! Why don't you invite your friends along to and Ally can invite some of ours have it like a dinner party of sorts. I mean it would be our first roast in our new house, why not have a first guests happen around that time too?" My father suggested, which cause me to beam at the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea." I agreed. "Okay it's a plan we can talk more about it later, I should probably head in now."

"Okay, honey. I'll see you later and hope you have a good day." He said his goodbyes and I nodded opening the door, leaning over to give my dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, Love you." I said my goodbye.

"Love you too honey." He responded as I heading in towards the entrance.

"Hey girls." I greeted as I walked in to see both Trini and Kimberly setting a bunch of boards up. "What are you up to?"

"Hey Ri, were just setting up for our petition to shut the dumpsite down." Kim explained to me.

"You want to give us a hand?" Trini asked me, trying to get the board up onto the table.

"Sure thing." I agreed to help, throwing my bag to the side of the table, picking up the other side.

"Thanks." Trini thanked me.

"It's no problem. I'm guessing that it is to help the pollution of Angel Grove." I guessed.

"Yeah, it's disgusting how much this one sight is polluting." Kim stated.

"Yeah and it doesn't help, that are still many more like it out there." Trini brought up.

"Yeah, but you have to start one place at a time right." I commented. "I think this dumpsite will be a good start." I then picked up one of the clipboards, and a pen beside me. "Want me to write my name?"

"That would be great if you could." Trini said.

"No problem I'm on board with it. I'll even give a hand getting signatures." I smiled at them.

"Cool, help is definitely appreciated, we are planning on delivering them today. You want to come?" Trini asked me.

"Ally's at Soccer today and is staying at a friends house, so I believe I can make it work." I agreed to go with them. It will be nice to try and help bettering the environment.

"Oh so she got on the team! She must be ecstatic." Trini smiled.

"Yeah, if not a bit nervous. I mean there is a big game coming up soon for her. So she's pushing herself." I explained to them.

"She will be great, we'll be there to cheer her on as well." Kim smiled at me.

"She will very much appreciate that." I smiled back before grabbing my own clipboard to start getting signatures.

"Let them know that you care. Please sign up." Trini called out as both Kim and I both had someone signing our boards, before our principal began to walk up to us.

"Oh, hi, Mr Kaplan." Kim greeted him, moving to hold the clipboard against her chest.

"Now, this is wonderful, girls! It's dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment. But is the dumpsite as bad as you say?" He questioned us.

"You should see the place, Mr. Kaplan. It's an industrial waste disaster." Trini stated.

"I mean who could stand to pollute like that?" Kim made a comment and he nodded agreeing with her statement before he began to leave us again to continue our campaign.

"Come on, save our Earth!" Trini urged as the guys began to walk up to us.

"Hey, ladies, what's up?" Zack greeted.

"Hi, guys." We spoke in unison.

"Look's like you're attracting a crowd." Jason brought up.

"You conducting a campaign of some kind?" Billy guessed.

"Were getting signatures to hopefully to clear the dumpsite near the edge of town." I revealed what we were doing.

"Yeah and we are delivering these petitions to the dump site owners today." Trini pointed out.

"Cool." They commented.

"You guys want to sign?" Kimberly asked and they all agreed to do so.

"Come with us this afternoon guys." Trini pushed and they suddenly went awkward.

"I'd love to, but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause but I can't bug out on my students." Jason told us, before Billy began to speak also declining.

"Well, I must also decline. See I am the President of the Science Fair Committee and today's our first meeting."

"Uh, I'd love to, ladies, but Alpha he said he has something to talk to me about, right away.

I promised to meet him, sorry!" Zack explained why he couldn't do it as well.

"It's okay." Kim responded to them.

"We three will go alone but, it would be a lot more impressive if we acted like a team." Trini commented before the boys had to leave saying their goodbyes. As Kimberly thanked them for signing the petition as they wished them good luck too.

As they left though we soon herd belching before Bulk entered the scene calling over to us, crunching his can. He throws it on the floor, pointing at it.

"Recycle that." He said before laughing, and I rolled my eyes at them again, it seems they day wouldn't be complete without the introduction of Bulk and Skull.

"Get a life, Bulk." Kim as usual not in the mood to deal with them.

"Hey! Why don't you take this to the dump with you? Miss clean." Skull then scrunched up his can throwing it at us, laughing. We dodged it easily, but it didn't change how our patients were growing thin with those two. I groaned annoyed before a guy walked passed picking up Bulk's can putting it in the trash, which pissed Bulk off. We watch has he went to grab the guy throwing him in the trash can beside them, which was uncalled for.

"That does it! You're way out of line!" Trini snapped at them and I clenched my fist on my clipboard, so I didn't retaliate myself. Bulk and Skull then kicked the trash can towards us, causing Kim to jump over it.

"Oh Hey, hey! Guess you finally flipped over me." Bulk and Skull dodged her, moving to either side of her.

"Come on! Let's get her!" Bulk ordered, running at her, but she flipped again dodging, causing them to run into each other, before backing away into the trash can.

"Well, it looks like it's time to take out the trash." Kim laughed.

"Which you indeed are." I added.

"And deliver these petitions." Trini reminded signalling for us to go.

"This place is disgusting, it more worse than what I've heard." I commented as we walked through the mess of the dumpsite.

"Yeah, This is gross." Kimberly shuttered in disgust.

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Trini inquired.

"I don't think I want to know." Kim responded.

"Ditto." I shook my head as we began to walk further in and I noticed that this placed seemed quite suspicious. "Do you see anyone…" I questioned concerned. "Because…"

"It feels like we're being watched?" Trini finished and in that moment Putties started appearing.

"We've got company!" Kimberly announced and we soon began to fight Rita's creatures once again. We each separated into our own sections to divide the putties. I quickly grabbed on to of the metal fences in my general vicinity. Pulling my weight off the ground, I moved into a handstand before spinning kicking on of the putties in the head. I watched as it fell onto another two putties as I quickly jumped over the fence grabbing a pipe from the ground, jabbing it into another ones chest, before spin kicking the one behind me. I was slowly starting to get use to fighting these clay creatures, but I knew if I didn't think fast I wouldn't last much longer. With thhat in mind I noticed a ladder leaning on an unstable shed. I was sure it will hold my wait for a little bit, and quickly used the ladder to pull me up. I then pushed the ladder down, trying to fend of several from on top of the shed. Soon I managed to take down mosgt of them, giving me the opportunity to jump down and meet up with Kimberly and Trini.

"You guys alright?" I grabbed onto each of them for a moment to catch my breath, and we all agreed.

"Did we got them all?" Kim asked before we heard more gurgling noises.

"Take, that as I no." I commented.

"Girls, look." Trini signalled to the bins behind us and we knew what to do.

"Come on, clay boys, come and get us!" Kimberly baited before we grabbed them throwing them into the trash cans. In that moment we then get a call from Zordon telling us to morph and join the others.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Troodon!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Power Rangers!" We shouted as we morphed into our respected colours transporting closer to the group.

"Get them!" We heard Goldar shout and we saw him in the distance with a bunch more putties. "You're mine!" Goldar yells, and we started to fight once again.

"Yeah? You've got to catch us first." Trini returned as we fought together, Trini then grabbed onto Goldor distracting him as she shouts to call the others, before I turned around to see a giant Minotour.

"What's that?" I turned to see that a monster had just grown once again.

"Girls, We've got our hands full over here! Call up your Zords and help us put this dude down!" Jason called us through the communicator.

"We're coming Jas!" I quickly returned.

"We'll take care of Goldar and Putties, too." Trini added.

"Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power!"

"Mastodon Dinozord Power!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodayctyl Dinozord Power!"

"Rise and shine Troodon!"

"Let's do it." Jason shouted getting in his Zord and we followed him getting into our Zords.

"All right, log on!" Jason ordered, and I sat at my Zords console ready for action.

"Zack here, moving and a grooving!" He started the road call.

"Following in suit, Riana!" I joined in.

"This is Billy, outstanding!"

"Trini, ready to rock!"

"Let's munch this Minotaur!"

"Battle sequence engage!" Jason finished and we began to fight.

"Activating weapon system." Billy announced. Shooting it with lasers, before Trini attacked as well.

"Let me chill this dude!" Zack's turn.

"I'll get him." Billy spoke once again. "Power hooks locked on. They're not holding! Increasing power!" Billy pulled the Minotour over. It then went to attack Jason.

"Power Rangers, bring them together!" Jason instructed with authority.

"Gotta say. I do like it when we join." I commented, before we started to shoot the Minotuar once we join together.

"You can say that again." Zack agreed.

"But it doesn't look like we have enough power." Billy analyzed before we got hit by the montour..

"Bring the Megazord to full power!" Jason order once we stopped shaking.

"Power Rangers return to the Command Center for new instructions." Zordon instructed us.

"Right, let's go!" We all agreed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kim wanted to know answers and everyone began speaking once again.

"I will answer you." Zordon interrupted us. "Your Zords are in their hiding places and I will now reveal new powers and weapons." Soon lighting surrounded Billy's hands and a lance appeared in its place. "Behold Billy, this is your Power Lance- a weapon of great power and range."

"Kimberly, behold your Power Bow- accurate and strong."

"Jason, this is your Power Sword- key to all the weapons power."

"Zackery, behold the Power Axe- lightning quick and hard as diamond."

"Adriana, your Power Fans - Forceful like the wind as well as graceful."

"Trini, your Power Daggers are feather-light and true."

"Use these powers together you will be unstoppable." He announced and I awed the fans in my hands.

"That Minotaur is history!" Jason raised his sword. "Here's the plan, we'll corner the minotaur and give him a taste of our weapons." He explained as we transport back to where the monster was. "If that doesn't work, we'll bring them together and give him a blast of Megapower." And we all were with him. We soon arrived and saw that the minotaur had shrunk down once again. Perfect.

"All right, Minotaur, you're going down!" Our weapons appeared in our hands once again.

"You got that right! You're yesterday's news!" Zack moved his axe.

"Face it, Minotaur, you're finished!" Billy revealed.

"Why don't you go back where you came from? Before you get hurt!" Trini joined in.

"Yeah! And the same for Rita" Kim added.

"Because together we are unstoppable." I opened my fans already feeling the fan cutting through the wind.

"Power Rangers!" We shout in unison, before we all let out our attacks.

"The time is right to bring these weapons together." Zordon ordered. "Your team must act together as one."

"Let's do it!" Jason nodded.

"Right! Morphin!" We all gave a thumbs up.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Fans!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" Our weapons morphed together and I held the bottom of the weapon.

"Fire!" Jason yelled and we took down the minotaur causing all of us to cheer.

"Gee, things sure work better as a team, huh?" Trini began as we walked down the hallway of our school.

"Maybe with a little teamwork, we'll get the dumpsite closed down yet." Billy started before we saw all the mess on the floor. Just as the principle walked around the corner.

"Uh-oh." Jason commented.

"Look at this place." He signalled to the mess. "Why hasn't it been cleaned up, yet? You, there.

I want to talk to you." He pointed to use before a woman on the overhead spoke up telling the principle he is needed. "One moment." He excuses himself.

"Uh guys, why don't we show a little teamwork them in getting this place cleaned, so we don't get it in the neck's." I rubbed my neck, and everyone agreed also because it would be a good deed.

"Nice work, team." We soon finished and high fived each other.

"What happened to the mess?" The principal came back again.

"Mess, what mess?" Jason acted innocently.

"Oh." The principal shook his head, before leaving and our communicators started to beep.

"Congratulations, Power Team, you've done well. Please excuse the static. Alpha has been so busy practising his dance step that he keeps short-circuiting the control console." We heard and I saw Zack put his hand on his head, causing me and the rest to laugh. Guess that was what he was doing.


	5. A pressing engagement

Today, just another day working at Ernie's juice bar. I thought to myself as I was taking orders for what the customers wanted as I watched from the distance as Jason was trying to beat the Bulk's record in bench pressing, which Ernie was keeping count for.

"You know you got to applaud Bulk for actually being good at something then making people annoyed." My dance partner Tori took a sip from her smoothie, as she lent on the counter. It caused my surprise when I had heard Tori was actually somewhat acquaintances with the duo in her own words even somewhat friends with them, even though she would agree that they sometimes where a pain in the ass, and how much of a bully those two were. She seemed to have a soft spot for them, as well as similar styles and interests, but at the same time I saw that she was actually one of the nicest people I had gotten to know in the city, minus my power ranger friends. I remembered back to when I started my dance lessons, and her being the first person to greet me with open arms and offering to give me a hand on all the things I missed. I also know that she is a hard worker as well, but mostly due to her parents, who brought her up if she wanted something she had to earn it. Which didn't cause me to be surprised when Tori decided to come to the juice bar to ask Ernie for a job here, after hearing from me it was short on staff. It made me excited for the idea of a friend working here.

"I guess so." I let out a laugh as I glance over to Jason, who looked like he was having difficulty. "I know I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Neither, but then everyone has their own strength. We have flexibility. Doubt he has. He seems to be a ton of toned bricks." Tori commented on Jason's appearances. "I mean he's got to be the hottest one out of your friend group here, but then Mr hip hop kido is not much off. Even Mr brainy has his own charm." She observed as she used the nicknames she had given them.

"You think?" I added, but not necessarily want to talk about it with her.

"Come on one of them have got to interest you or do you have some other type that you like."

"There are more types of boys then them." I agreed. "But I don't care, there all my friends and that's all that matters." I picked up her now empty cup. Even if I was attracted to one of them, I wouldn't say. Friendship means more to me then the idea of messing up a romance with one of them.

"So if they weren't you friend?" She questioned.

"None." I returned.

"Ah! So you do have another type!" She cheered and once again I rolled my eyes. "And I know it's not a Bulk type." I grimace at that thought.

"Oh jeez no." I shook my head trying to get that image out of my head. "He is definitely not my type."

"You would prefer a knight in shining armour?" Tori tried to analyze me and I blushed.

"No." I disagreed, thought there was a sense of enamored by that thought. "I don't want to be a damsel in distress." I then added.

"Neither, I can handle myself. Well… unless I was attacked by one of those giant monsters." She thought about. "I believe I heard one happened in the desert close by the other day." She explained. "I feel like this is soon going to become a setting for a comic and more to come, it would be strange for it to just stop now with no answers."

"Yeah, but I wish that it would be the case." I gave my view. "I don't want Ally to get hurt."

"I'm sure she will be fine, these power rangers seem to show up quite fast. If they aren't though, don't worry I will be there right with you to protect that squirt. How's she?" She then questioned.

"Good, She went swimming with Kelsey and Maddie." I wiped the surface of the counter.

"Oh at the new swimming pool!? Man I need to go there at some point." Tori began to think about the pool, and I smiled.

"Well maybe we can go sometime." I suggested.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." The brunette grinned, before there focus was heard by the sound of yelling and they turned to see Zack had ran into Kimberly on his skateboard.

"I thought skateboards weren't allowed indoors?" Tori commented surprised when I looked at the haphazardness that just occur.

"So what do you say, Jas? Am I forgiven?" Zack apologized to Jason, as I finished my shift walking over to the table, taking there drinks with me. Tori had finally gotten a chance to talk to Ernie, before leaving to spend time with her friends from her school.

"Apology…" He began acting like he was having trouble thinking about, though I knew that he wasn't, they were to close as friends to let an accident break it "Accepted."

"Jammin." They high-fived. "Fruit shakes on the Zack-man."

"Well then, you owe me." I interrupted the moment putting the drinks down.

"Man, Dri you don't need to keep getting our drinks while off work." Zack commented as I moved to sit on the table.

"It's fine, plus I get discount." I grinned at him cheekily.

"Then how 'bout getting fries to?" He cheekily grinned back at me as well.

"Nice try, Zack-man." I laughed as Kim walked over to put her shoes on.

"Um, tell me, about the skateboard." Zack started to bend around the bush to the brunette. "And you know, uh the bubble gum, I just want to…"

"Apologize?" Kim guess, and Zack nodded.

"Yeah."

"Forget it, it's casual." He tapped his knee.

"All right." He laughed feeling better.

"You know, guys… I'm kinda bummed about this bench press record. I don't want to be known as a quitter." Jason admitted to us.

"A quitter?" Zack says loudly and I hit him slightly on a shoulder, knowing Jason wanted it to be on the down low and before I could speak up, Bulk and Skull seemed to have appeared, heading straight to us.

"Hey, Pinhead. I heard you choked today." He told Jason. "The bench press record is still mine." Bulk then went to pick Jason up as Jason struggled.

"You two are a bad dream. Let him go, Bulk." Zack stood up defending Jas.

"Hey, I got this." Jason put his arm out to stop Zack and Skull pushed him down.

"Oh you're tough." Bulk mocked. "You're so tough I'm shaking." They laughed.

"Hey, Bulk, are you ticklish?" Jason questioned with a smirk, Bulk was hesitant before Jason began to tickle the over-sized bully. Though Bulk was still holding on, before Jason hit his foot, causing Bulk to feel pain.

"My foot!" He exclaimed, before he pants then ripped. "My pants." He said in embarrassment. He then signaled to skull. Who went behind him, and while he tried to fix it ended up making the pants fall to the foot, making everyone laugh and myself sigh. Skull then went to run away causing Bulk to chase after him.

"I told you I could handle it myself." Jason laughed and I smiled slightly, see Jason not think about the bench press. It made me sad to think that he was so worried to be seen a quitter. While many other know that wouldn't be the case if he couldn't do it. Though at the same time I knew, that it is easier said than done. I am still worried about the dance competition that is coming up. Would I be ready for it? Was i brave enough to perform.

"Hey, nobody said you couldn't." Zack pointed it out.

"Yeah, that's right! Besides, what's wrong with getting a little help from friends?" Kimberly questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Remember we ended up all helping each other to defeat the Minotaur didn't we?"

"Yeah, but when you're trying to break the bench press record." Jason admitted, and we nodded understanding, before we heard a beep from our communicator. Alarmed we all looked around before heading to hallway.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason talked back.

"Power rangers, Rita Repulsa is at it again."

"Of course she is…" I sigh.

"It is imperative that you teleport to the children's theatre in the park immediately." Zordon continued.

"What's going on?" Jas questioned.

"She has sent down a team of putties and an unknown monster. In an attempt to gain control of the park. Be careful and let the power protect you."

"It's morphin' time guys." Jason breathed and we all nodded before morphing.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Troodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We soon found ourselves being teleported to the destination Zordon had mentioned. It didn't take long before we began fighting the putties around us.

"Let's finish these putties." Jason told us and we all agreed. I had to admitted fighting these putties in our morphed state hands down felt easier than the back at the dumpsite.

"This is weird. It's almost like they're after something." Kimberly shouted over to us.

"Yeah, it doesn't take this just fighting the putties." I shouted back kicking a puttie in the stomach.

"We are." The monster revealed itself and suddenly Kim was blown away.

"Where did so go!?" I exclaimed alarmed backing up closer to were Zack and Jas were. It seemed this Egyptian type monster had quite the wind strength.

"What happened to Kim?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know." I returned unsure of where she went.

"Yeah, well I'm finding out." Zack then jumped up to the two monsters cheering punching them in the face.

"Zack, they didn't do it the Sphinx monster did."

"Where is he?" He questioned as it seemed that he had disappeared. I quickly tried to have a look around, and saw the creature, getting ready to do the same with Zack.

"Zack, watch out!" I yelled but it was to late and it was now just me and Jason.

"You're next." He laughed and I glared at the creature. There was no chance I was leaving Jas alone and I remembered my weapon. Forceful like the wind.

"Let's see about that!" I shouted back as he began to move his wings. "Power Fans!" I called out and they appeared in my hands in time to slice through the wind coming at me.

"W-what!?" I surprised the Sphinx, which caused me to smirk, as I jumped close to my friend. "I'm not going anywhere." I told him. "We'll get our friends back."

"Yeah." He returned to me as I recline my fans.

"How dare you!" He hissed at me, of course due to him failing and started to shoot fireballs at me, which skill surprised me causing Jason to step in the way taking the hit for me.

"Jas!" I yelled to him as he fell to his knees, but he wasn't down for the count yet, as he ran for it and I followed. Both of us trying to land hits on the monster.

"Enough of this." It seemed he had come up with another plan. "Let's do some real fighting and while I was getting ready to strike, Jason had made impact a flash came and they're gone.

"No!" I exclaimed in panic that Jason was alone, and I quickly went to contact the command centre.

"Rita has isolated Jason, contact is impossible." Alpha reported and I quickly teleported to the base.

"Can you locate him?" I asked running over to robot, taking my helmet off to see clearly in this dark lit room.

"Alpha adjust the morphing grid. Locate Jason on the viewing globe." Zordon commanded and quickly ran down the stairs to the globe as the other soon arrived.

"Dri you safe?" Zack saw her, quickly going over to her.

"Yeah, but Jas, ain't the Sphinx took him somewhere, it seemed Rita wants to get him alone." I realized, which made me wonder. Could Rita see them. First the dumpsite, now this. Was Ally going to be safe? Her dad?

The screen suddenly showed Jason on the screen running.

"Zordon, this seems hopeless." Trini commented.

"Indeed it would, Trini." Zordon agreed, but I interrupted him.

"But it's not hopeless, surely can do something?" I questioned hopefully. "Together we can figure something out."

"You are correct Adrianna." He agreed. "You have your power crystals." He then brought up.

"Of course. Put your hands together and bring forth the power crystals." Alpha seemed to know what he meant, but we did as he said, and soon a purple crystal was forming in my hand.

"The crystals contain the essence of your morphin powers. Use them to find each other in any peril, and with your Zords to draw power from the very heart of the morphing grid." He explained. "I am sending the crystals directly to Jason. Once in his possession, you'll be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Goldar." I smiled now knowing we have the power to get to Jason. "Together, they are nearly unbeatable. So call your Zords quickly." I nodded placing my crystal in the box. "And let the power protect you. Alpha tap into the grid and send the crystal to Jason's Zord. Hurry Alpha. He doesn't have much time."

As Alpha tapped into the grid, I began to slip my helmet back on to be ready just like Zordon said to be, and in a matter of minutes we soon teleported to where Jason was.

"Now you're gonna see what friends working together can do. Dinozord Power!" I heard Jason yell and we heard the calls from our Zords. I grinned as I saw my Troodon appearing first and jumped into it cockpit.

"Nice to see ya my friend, ready to work as a team." I greeted it.

"Ranger's Log on." Jason voiced went through the coms.

"Troodon and Addy here ready to go!" I started.

"Zack here. Let's Rock and Roll."

"Billy here. All systems go."

"Trini here, set and ready."

"Let's Jynx this Sphinx."

"All right, Rangers, It's time to power up!" He ordered.

"2, 1, Power up." We all said in unison, jamming our crystals into the Zords system.

"Time for a little Megazord power!" And once again our Zords began to fuse together. "Let's show him what were made off." Jason started and we all agreed, and the Megazord fight began. We got hit first, before we had the chance to power up the cannons, but that didn't stop off, and soon our barrage of cannons shot both Goldar and the Sphinx.

"Let's try the crystal power." Jason ordered and we followed his command.

"Yeah!" We cheered as it was a direct hit, before getting hit once again causing the cockpit to shake.

"Shift to battle mode and finish these dude." Jason commanded. "Power up the transformation sequence."

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A robotic voice was heard around us. "Megazord activated."

"Megazord armed and ready!" The red ranger confirmed, which freaked the monsters out. "You guys ready? Let's nail them!" And the monster started to run at us. "Keep it steady! Watch out for that Sphinx!" We dodge their attacks, before hitting them with punches. Soon the Sphinx was down, which left only Goldar who swung his blade, though we defended before elbowing his chest, before leaning backward dodging another swing.

"What's going on?!" I heard as we were shaking and lights going on and off.

"Uh switch to tank mode." Jason quickly devised, before we did just that and then ran into him, knocking him to the ground. Both got up once again, but we shot them once again with our crystals getting us a clean hit, which we cheered. Before we dodge the Sphinx again.

"Jeez they don't stop coming." I commented as we punch the Sphinx again while dodging his staff.

"That was close." Kimberly said as we got the Sphinx to back away.

"These dudes are starting to get on my nerves." Zack mentioned, before once again we had to face Goldar.

"Watch the flank." Jason ordered. "Uh-oh Look out!" The Sphinx was coming for us once again, with the wind.

"Jas my Troodon parts, they can make a fan!" I ordered as I remembered how I deflected it on ground.

"Right!" He shouted make, and I press command by the side of me, cause the Troodon parts on the back of the Megazord out, in time to reflect the wind back, and unlike my power fans on the ground, this caused both the Sphinx and Goldar fall over once again.

"Nice thinking! Dri." Billy complimented.

"I try!" I saluted over to him. "But I doubt the fans aren't going to cut it."

"Right!" Jason nodded understanding what I meant, and the fan to the back of the Zord. "We need the Mega power sword now!" And the sword fell down to the ground beside us. "You're through, Sphinx." We all raise our hands in the air before swinging, finishing it off.

"Way to go, Power Rangers! One down, one to go!" Alpha cheered us on.

"All right, now let's finish them!" Jason ordered before Goldar managed to retreat.

"1,004… 1,005…" Trini counted as we all sat and watched Jason begin to bench press.

"Come on Jason! Tough it out man!" Zack cheered.

"You doing great!" I added, with my hands clenched he was so close.

"1,006..."

"Alright right, you're going to do it!" Kim added.

"1,007… Three more, Just three more" Trini reassured. "1,008… 1,009…"

"One more… Come on…"

"1,010! Yes!" Trini and all of us cheered as Jason has beat the Bench Press record. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We have a new record!"

"And he comes through! Yeah."

"No one can say you're a quitter now." I grinned at him. "That's if people dared to."

"We knew you could do it Jason!" Trini smiled, leaning down over him.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." He admitted.

"Hey, your outstanding performance will have a lasting legacy." Billy told him.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"Yes this records going to last a long time." Trini pointed out.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." We heard Ernie. "Out of the way. Don't touch the cake." Ernie began pushing a cake through towards us. "Now I am asking you, is this a cake? Or is this a cake?"

"Happy birthday, mum?" Jason let out a small laugh.

"What do you expect from the last minute?" He shrugged. "It was the only cake they had left."

"Thanks for being there, guys." Jason thanked and I patted on his back.

"We'll always be there, even if we get flown away." I joked.

"Hey, Muscle brain." We then heard from behind us. "I'm going to get my record back." He warned us.

"Yeah, Muscle brain." Skull laughed, before being grabbed by the chest by Bulk telling him he can do his own talking.

"You guys, get a life." Kim told them.

"Come on guys, don't you ever give up?" Trini added.

"Yo man, why don't you just have a piece of cake and chill." Zack joined in.

"Cake? Yeah alright, I'll have some cake, but I get the first piece."

"Yeah, the first piece." Skull repeated.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Bulk retorted, before Bulk tripped over some weight heading head first into the cake. Causing everyone to laugh around them.


	6. A Different Drum

"Aw, so Zack can see them, but I can't?" Kimberly smirked as her and I walked through the hallways to get to the juice centre. I shot her a look at her commented before shaking my head.

"Kim, he's teaching me hip hop Kido." I reminded her.

"But Ri it would be great to see your moves and I know others would like to learn it too. You've won awards right? And I have seen you fight. I know that you must be a great dancer." She pushed, trying to see if I could join her in teaching dance.

"Only in groups." I told her with a shrug. "And I am still going to lessons, I am not at all qualified at this moment in time to teach. Plus I still don't know if I am going to go and enter the competitions that Zack and Tori are going to enter." I explained. Out of the group, Kim and Zack seemed to be the only ones to know about the stage fright I felt during dancing in public, but more so Kim then Zack. Zack was the one to push me, knowing what I could do, but Kim she understood and knew that telling me I was great was going to help. "I know it can help me with my c.v. but…" I looked towards the preset stage where Kim was going to start her lessons at.

"You don't have to do it alone. If you want I can do it with you? Maybe even Zack if you asked him. We'll help, like if you do decide you want to help me teach, I'll stand by you and do it together, like we are as rangers. Just give it a think, Kay? I won't force you." She smiled at me, and I returned it with a nod.

"Thanks Kim." I thanked before looking over at the area of the juice bar. Where Zack and Jason were already residing, talking with Tori who got the part-time job here. "I will." Though dance was different to being a power ranger. I then decided to leave her to get ready as I headed to the others.

"Hey Ri, wants up?" Zack put his hand up for a high-five.

"Good." I told him.

"Was Kim trying to get you to join in today?" Jason asked her, noticing she was talking to Kim. "Kim mentioned to me the other day, she wanted your help in teaching."

"Yeah." before moving my head slightly. "Well thinking that I could help her teach a different day. So we were not a disorganized mess." I corrected.

"And are you going to do it?" Tori questioned her from the kitchen as she blended a drink.

"I don't think I am ready to teach." I told her honestly.

"Aw, but you would be great at it though!" Zack urged. "The kids love you in class and you help them out." He tried to give me a reason, but I just shook my head.

"I just give them advice on how I think you do it, I'm learning along with them. It's different I am not teaching them my own moves." I returned. "Plus I see them as Ally. These girls are all near my age." I added, as Tori came up with my regular drink.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that too, there is a different, I also know a girls mind and we can be pretty vicious and judgemental to each other. I blame it on the media. It's not just our parents that make us who we are." Tori joined into the conversation. "But that shouldn't stop you from maybe even just participating in the class, I know it's more open then the room we use, but still you do Zack class, which you do in the park right?" She turned to Zack who nodded.

"Yeah, but hip-hop Kido to me is more of a way to learn how to fight, using my dance background as a resource. I see it as different." I felt myself fighting back there urges to help me with my fear of finally stepping up.

"I just think you get in your head, Addy. Once you start dancing I see that part of you always disappear." Zack brag and Tori agreed, while I went to take out a sip of my drink. Soon they others started to appear, and we spent the time watching the pink ranger teach people how to dance, which Billy found himself trying to learn the dance too. I could even see Ernie trying his hand out it as he moved the Laundry into the main gym. Though to me he seemed to be a little distracted by it, leaving very close by to Billy and what did you know, he tripped, causing panic to occur as he slid down in between the girls.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" I exclaimed as I quickly got off my chair and hurried to where Billy and know Kim were on the floor.

"..not to pick up girls." She heard Kim say to him and I tried to hold a small grin in hearing that, before going to help him up, Trini soon followed..

"Oh Billy, what happened? Are you okay?" Trini asked the brainiac of the group as she helped me bring him back to the group as Billy whined.

"My main brain, whats up?" Zack asked him.

"Well, I'm intrigued by the rhythmic modulation." Billy meant dancing. "Yet daunted by the coordinating movement of the appendages."

"Basically, saying he's bad at dancing." Tori jumped in seeing some of their confused face. "Not that it's bad each have our own set of skills, but doesn't mean you won't get better." They looked over at what Kim going back to the dancing. "My break is soon, I can try and give you hand at maybe something simpler if you are interested in." She suggested.

"Er, you're sure, I may step on your plantar fascia." Billy questioned somewhat nervous that Tori offered to help. It didn't help that due to her punk pop style she seemed intimidating.

"My what now?" She questioned confused.

"It's your tissue's in your feet." Trini clarified.

"Oh, had worse. Than a stomped foot, plus you not as heavy as Bulk." Signalling that he at one point must of stepped on her foot.

"Man your really friends with those two?" Zack questioned her.

"Well it seems that way, doesn't it." The red head responded. "I mean I basically knew U as a kid and he seems to follow Bulk around and Bulk well…" She shrugged. "There is some good and kindness in them though, even if they don't show it and prefer to be bullies." She defended.

"U?" I questioned confused.

"Eugene." She returned to me. "That's Skull first name. Bulk's is Farkas."

"Farkas." Zack laughed hearing it, and they other's tried not to as well.

"You can see why he goes as Bulk." The redhead waved her hand. "Though I warn you don't make fun of it, or tell anybody else.."

"What he'll try to pummel me?" Zack grinned believing he would be able to handle Bulk like all those other times.

"No, I will." She warned before walking off, leaving him in a serious tone, to go on her break and help Billy with the dancing. Zack looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't really talk to her about Bulk and Skull, so i never got that response.

"Hey you almost knocked me over!" We then heard from the dance floor. Before seeing Melissa runoff the dancefloor and Kim quickly called for a break, going to talk to her.

"It doesn't look like the lesson isn't going the best today." I acknowledge watching Melissa and Kim sign to one another, and I frowned knowing Melissa blamed herself, catching on to some of the sign language she saw, but then both laughed once they turned their heads to Billy. It wasn't long till the pink ranger started up the dance again and it would seem it wasn't going to be interpreted now until the end.

"Okay, everyone. Let's do one more song and then we'll call it a day." Kim told the class. "Alright is everybody ready?" She then once again started, but from the corner of my eye I noticed two figures finally walking into the Juice bar. I let out a sigh knowing once again something is going to happen.

"Look at all the little rapping ballerinas." Bulk began to speak a grin on his face.

"Not even ballerinas. The stuff they're doing is too easy." Skull returned, as if Skull knew how difficult dancing like a Ballerina was.

"You think so, huh?" Zack spoke up obviously also hearing them as well. "I'd like to see you try it." He dared, and I just knew Bulk wasn't going to turn down a challenge. He started out following the moves, before he went and kick Jason chair from under him and I jumped up alarmed, to get out of the way, backing up closer to Zack, before we both quickly went to stop Jason, who was about to retaliate.

"Bulk!" We then heard a familiar voice that had a threatening tone to it, and I turn my head to see Tori moving away from Billy heading towards the big man.

"Tor?!" He looked at her surprised, and so did Skull. Tori went to a different school and usually spent time out and about angel groves then the youth centre here. It was only know she got a job here, she was coming more often.

"Did you just kick that stall down on purpose." She places her hands on her hips.

"Uh, Bulk I think you in trouble now." I heard Skull quickly whisper to Bulk, before Bulk telling him to zip it.

"Yeah, what if I did." He looked at her not backing down from the girl.

"I work here you imbecile. I have to clean up your mess." She scolded. "Granny won't be happy." She warned.

"Granny?" Zack whispered to me and I shrugged once again.

"Don't you dare tell Granny." He warned her, not backing down from the girl who was shorter than him.

"Well then how about we have a good old dance off. Remember you old Ballet lessons." She smirked at him and if looks could kill. Ballet? Bulk did Ballet?

"Heh, we'll see bring it short stuff." He retorted, he of course Bulk knew she was a dancer, but his pride wouldn't let him back away.

"Sure thing, Bulky." She then started to show off some of her moves.

"Hey Tor's got some skills." Zack commented finally getting to see Tor move the first time.

"Well she has been training since she was four." I responded already knowing what Tori can do. I knew that she could do better as well, but it seemed she might be going easier on Bulk to not humiliate him too much.

"Hey, Good moves Tor!" Skull even clapped as well before Bulk quickly gave him another look, and Skull instantly stop clapping and started to act like he didn't actually say anything, and Bulk turned back to Tori.

"Heh, nothing special." He scoffed and the red head just smiled and signaled to the now dance floor. I noticed as well that the dance group had stop and was watching as well. Bulk now started once again to dance, but caused most of the whole cafeteria, minus Skull and, Tor to laugh.

"Is that the best you can do?" She spoke cockily, before she did several more steps and ended with a splits, which caused everyone to cheer. I just smiled, knowing that even if I entered the competitions I wouldn't be able to win against, the one and only Victoria.

"Piece of cake." He retaliated, trying to copy her moves, only for him to realise jeans probably weren't the best choice, when trying to do a split, especially when you have male sex. It caused everyone to laugh in the room, including Skull. Who Bulk continued to glare at and signaled him to help him up. Zack placed a hand on Tor's shoulder, hyped from watching the dance off.

"Hey, mind if I have a go." He asked her and she just grinned signalling once again to the dance floor.

"Go for it hotshot." Zack returned the grin.

"Check this out." He told Bulk. He began to move around. "Let's have some fun!" He called, before he decided to pull himself into a handstand on the juice bar, before jumping off.

"Hey not bad. You're going to be competition." Tor had her arms crossed and she complimented to black power ranger.

"I try, you got sweet moves too." He high fived her. "It's gonna be a blast."

"Piece of cake." Bulk the interrupted once again, before stepping forward, and I felt myself becoming more alarmed.

"Guess I don't this is going to go well…" I started, but it was to late. Bulk had ran up to the counter and instead of the handstand fell and slid to the other side of the juice bar into destruction. "I knew it I sighed."

"Aw, come on man!" Tori whined now knowing she was going to have to clean it up, as Zack laughed going up to him.

"You can have it, I was finished eating anyway." He laughed as Bulk had a pile of food in his mouth. Skull went to help Bulk, but was doing a terrible job of it. I then heard Kimberly calling out that her class was over.

"We'd better go to the movie." Zack then told us all.

"Yeah, you better bail fast." Bulk retorted, while Tori, just slammed kitchen roll down by his and Skull's face.

"Clean it up." She ordered the to of them, and while Bulk grumbled, Skull responded quickly.

"Yeah! Tor, no problem Tor." He quickly then went to work as Tori grinned walking away, and Bulk quickly grabbed Skull by the neck.

"Dude stop trying to get my damn cousin!" I heard him hiss at his friend, and I almost spit out the drink I was quickly on my way to finish. Bulk and Tori were cousins?

"Jas." A grin feel upon on Ally has he noticed the red tank top man, still sitting at the Juice bar, who decided not to go to the movies.

"Hey squirt." He smiled at the twelve year old, who ran up to them.

"Addy still in the movie?" She questioned him.

"Yeah, how was the Soccer practice?" He asked the young blonde, who had just signaled Ernie for a drink. Tori had finally finished her shift, and decided to head to some sale in the mall.

"It was great! They said I'm a good defender." She told the red ranger.

"Defender? I thought you were a striker." He questioned Ally.

"When we do it in P.E." She explained. "Most girls in my class are scared of the ball, and some don't want to run, so they want to be goalie, but that's fine by me though. I don't care which one I am as long as I am playing as a team."

"Team?" He inquired her to continue, smiling at the fact she knows playing the games require them to be a team, but then wasn't surprised Ally seemed very bright for her age.

"Yeah like those power rangers in the news." She beamed and Jason was surprised to hear she mentioned the Power Rangers. Sure there name was starting to become a Buzz, but they don't think it would be as loud as it was. "They all seem to work as a team and it works out for the better that way." She continued. "It the same with everything right. More heads are better as one as well." Jason nodded.

"Adrianna had taught you about teamwork hasn't she?" He reminded the times when he had been fighting, Adrianna has always been the team booster reminded them they can do it together as a team. Ally shook her head.

"Well... Maybe a little, but I mostly learned it with all the clubs I were in, in New York. Adrianna may have mentioned a couple times about teamwork, but those were just what she thought teamwork was like. Dri hasn't actually herself ever been in a team." She explained to him, and he looked at her curious.

"Addy hasn't been in a team?" Her sister shook her head, but as to say she hasn't.

"She does dance, and where she learned you had to be the best if you wanted the main role. Addy may just wanted to dance, but you can't be a team, when they make you fight to be number one. I think my sister always wanted to be in a team though. She isn't as confidant by herself." She frowned thinking about that, before smiling once again. "It makes me happy she has got friends like you. While Addy wasn't bullied at school, she seemed to be a bit of a loner. In fact, she used to spend time with me and my friends instead of ones her own age." Just as she said that Melissa hasty ran over to them.

"Seems like she wants something." Jason noticed alarm, but he didn't know what she was trying to say, but Ally quickly grabbed her hands, before signing back herself, while saying.

"Slow down, I can't read signs fast."

"You know sign language Allison." Surprised at her.

"Our Auntie Cas is deaf." She returned as Melissa quickly slowed down, and Allison became even more alarmed as she read what she his saying.

"Your… friends are in danger!" I exclaimed turning to Jason, not knowing what to do when hearing that. Jason quickly got up knowing this was important.

"Ally stay here." He quickly told his friends sister, as he slipped on his Jacket. "We're going to get your friends, we're going to help you." He then told Melissa, grabbing her hands, to gather the rest of the group, while Ally stayed back with Ernie.

"They're in there." We watched as Melissa pointed directly into a cave that had a net thrown in front of it. This honestly wasn't what I was expecting after finishing watching a movie with the others, but at the same time is wasn't that surprising as well.

"Okay." Kimberly started as she stopped Melissa and signaled to her. "Okay. I want you to hide here and wait for me, okay?" She told her. "Go up behind the busy." She then put on her back to give her a gentle push. "Hurry."

"Alright guys it's Morphin time." Jason instructed, which followed by our calls.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Troodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" We all whipped out our weapons, and a gnome, goblin like creature appeared in front of us, seeming to come out from invisibility, and hitting us directly, but we soon recovered each jumping and giving him our own hits.

"Alright, Ugly, Release the girls!" Jason demanded.

"Never!" It shouted back before Jason sliced him down the chest, causing the creature to fly back.

"Nice hit!" I cheered as I heard it groan, and just before it could fully get up, i span at him slashing him my fans as I moved, and we all once again took one more hit at him, before regrouping.

"Lock him up." Jason called.

"Cosmic Cannon!" Zack rearranged his axe.

"Double Bow!" Kim did the same.

"Dino Daggers." Trini throw her daggers to the piece we were forming.

"Might Mace." Billy joined in.

"Power Sword!" Jason sword fit into the middle of the weapon.

"And Reflective Shield!" I finished through my Power fans, that landed on each side of the sword opening up, creating a solar like panel to charge up the beam.

"Power Blaster." Jason called out its name and we moved around him.

"Ready!" We called out in unison, before the blast went to hit the monster, blowing his human size up.

"Guy's were not finished yet!" I announced remembering what normally happens after this fight and I moved away slightly from the weapons to she the goblin gnome grow taller.

"Right you are Add." He then raises his hand into the air. "I call on the power of the dinozord!" And the Zords began to appear. "Let's do it!" With that we all jumped into our Zords. "Ranger's log on."

"Zack here- All systems go." The roll call began.

"Tro and Addy here are ready do bring some speed!"

"This is Billy- I'm nominal"

"Trini Here- Ready to rock."

"I just love this part."

"Let's show them some megazord power." And we all ready ourselves. "Power up your crystals. We're going to tank mode."

"Power up!" We all called.

"Link sync up." We did as he said. "Alright, I feel a rescue coming on." And with that we fused into tank mode. We began shooting at each other before knowing we weren't going to be able to beat him in just tank mode. "Switch into battle mode now!"

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A robotic voice was heard around us. "Megazord activated." The moment we changed. Gnarly Gnome ran straight for us, but we easily grabbed his staff and the creature tried to pull it away, but lose as we hit the end of the staff into his face. Suddenly he pulled out an accordion.

"Listen to my music. Fall into my power!" he then started to play with it, and we all started to squirm at the noise.

"This is why Melissa wasn't affected like the others." I realised. "Jas can we mute the Zord!" I shouted over to him, and he looked around as well as the others.

"Maybe this one will do the trick." Billy noticed a button as the Gnome came out us. Soon we found the music being blocked out, which gave us back the power to hit him.

"Good idea Ad." Jas raised his arm to me, and raised one back, as Gnome rolled over on the floor. "Oh man." Jason reacted as he got up once again. "Power up the Megasword." Jason then called.

"Strike three, you're out!" We all then said in unison, before finishing the monster off. "Alright, Power Rangers" Jason spoke up after we all cheered. "Let's get out the girls and take them home."

"You should have seen them. The power rangers came Kimberly, they were great." One of the girls said as we all walked out in our unmorphed selves.

"So, like, what happened?" Beth spoke up unsure as to why we were here.

"Melissa ran for help." Kim answered. "And this totally manky monster hypnotized you and trapped you in a cave." She explained.

"So, like without her and the power rangers…" Zack began.

"Well we could have been trapped forever." Beth realised. "Hey, we owe you big time." She pulled Melissa into a hug.

"Thank you." Kim thanked Melissa as well.

"Oh yeah, all right. Hey, lets go get some ice cream, huh?" Zack clapped his hands, and everyone in the group agreed and a majority of them ran a head, apart leaving it near enough Jason and I walking behind them.

"Hey." Jason spoke up to getting my attention from the crowd. "It was also lucky that Ally knew sign language." He pointed out and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I remember back when we spent a lot of time also learning Makaton too. Old Mcdonald will always be embedded into my head." I let out a laugh and he smiled too, before he continued.

"Ally and I were actually talking earlier while you guys were in the movie. She mentioned that you have never really been part of a team before and yet you seem the most to push teamwork within our team." He brought up. I looked away as I thought of that.

"I've always wanted to be apart of one, and now I am with you guys. At first I was scared about being a ranger, but I see that it brings us closer together. I have never had that before apart from my family." I explained.

"What about your dancing, don't you at times dance in a group?" Jason wanted to know further, even though mentioned how in dance you had to be the best, but surely they still had to work as a group.

"I never joined a dance company focused on making a group." I revealed. "I'm sure there a ones out there. I have heard of them, but the ones I heard about were indie and didn't have an actual qualified dance teacher. I wanted to learn from the ones taught before the ones that freestyle with their own ideas." I revealed. "But then wanting that causes a problem. Everyone fights for the main lead. Mostly everyone acts happy and accepting at first until you get the main role." That obviously made Jason think then back to the juice bar early.

"Is that why you don't want to teach or so off in front of anyone." Jason asked me and I let out a small smile.

"I got the lead one time, the ones I thought were my friends turned sour on me. They told me I was terrible and it should have been one of them. I know it isn't true, but I always think back to that moment." I revealed. "And I freeze. That's why I learn, but I don't actually go to productions." I then let out a laugh. "I'm sort of wasting my chances for the future."

"That ain't true Dri." Jason told her. "We still have a lot of time left." He then looked at the other in front of us. "Let all of us help. Like you said. We grow closer as a team. Our team isn't just in our ranger forms. We can help you overcome it. Hey Zack!" Jason called over to Zack, gaining his attention and moving back closer to her.

"What up man?" He asked Jason.

"Hey, have you thought about entering the dance contest, but with Addy as your partner?"

"Jay!" I hushed at him, I haven't actually told Zack I was actually planning to skip out on it.

"That would be happening." He answered honestly, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Why asking? Is miss purple to shy to ask herself?" He joked light-heartedly. Jason gave me a look and I sighed. Remembering all the times she had mentioned teamwork, she would be a hypocrite if she didn't do as she preached.

"I'm a bit afraid of entering by myself." I admitted to him shyly.

"Gal then I got your back." He shook my shoulder. "It will hopping. You and me we're going to win!" He announced and I sighed wondering what I had gotten myself into.

A/N:

During this chapter I wanted to write 'each side of the sword opening up Like the Dilophosaurus in Jurassic park, but seeing as I am writing this in the point of view of Adrianna and Jurassic park comes out on june 9th, and Zack birthday is in May, so it was not out then, and trailer didn't show it. Though speaking of point of view I switch it to third person for a bit with Jason and Ally. Did you like that and I had more third person scenes when Adrianna isn't there, or does it break it out more. I may in the future once I finished the series do an edit version in third, but for now I started in first and want to finish it that way. I could finish this one in first and then for the other books turn it into third if you end up preferring it that way.

Also please tell me what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
